


No One

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Multi, Rock Star, Rocker Tom, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Threesome, shower, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In AU Where Tom Is now a Famous Rock star, friends Jennifer and Meg both get the VIP experience of a lifetime, as its Meg's birthday and Tom decides to give them both more than just a backstage tour, but a private, erotic tour in his own condo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Gift for Sinfully-lustful-darling on tumblr

 

 

“Hiddleston!” “Hiddleston!”

The chants and cries of many a thousand fan filled the South Bay Arena as my hands were shaking. Eying the surrounding area my body was filled with excitement as I turned my gaze upon my best friend, jumping up from her seat. Her arms shaking together fast as she turned towards me.

“Jennifer! I can’t believe this!” she cried adjusting her glasses and flipping her ponytail from her face, “When you said you’d actually won VIP tickets I would have called your crazy a month ago, and the only thing CRAZY is that we are RIGHT HERE! Next to the stage with VIP seats and could seriously be eye level with TOM!” Squealing my friend Meg grabbed me by my shoulders, “AND WITH TODAY BEING MY BIRTHDAY IT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER!”

“Well I did say I’d deliver.” I smirked.

“We’ll deliver you did!”

, “I mean I did say we’d get tickets when I heard he’d be here, but this isn’t what I was expecting.”

“Good thing you did enter that contest.” Meg laughed, “God I can’t wait! After this rocking concert we get to actually get a private dinner and tour with the hunk himself.”

I nod, “Oh its all worth it!”

“SOUTH BAY ARE YOU READY?!?”  The sound of a echoing heavy british accent flooded the loudspeakers in the arena as both she and I looked at each other and screamed with the rest of the crowd, “I SAID ARE YOU READY?!?”

Screaming louder both Meg and I watched as suddenly a puff of fog blasted from the center of the stage, the lights coloring it it green and blue before in the midst of the stage smoke and the loud sound of drums filling the air, we watched as in a black leather jacket, studded on the shoulders, spiked dark black hair, black leather fingerless gloves with a silver plate in the center, black pants with silver piercing studs down each side, and silver buckled high heeled boots stood him.

Thomas Hiddleston, rock star and actor extraordinaire with a pearled green electric guitar strapped to him, striding with large steps onto the stage. Holding his hands out waving to the crowd with a smirk on his face he started picking out a tune to the beat of his male drummer behind him. He quickly nods in our direction as he pulls the mic up, his back up guitarist picking up his rift.

I tell you that love was only a lyric

But a song is my life

You pull your dreams straight from your soul

But it s too surreal and it just feels like a cut from knife

“PINCH ME! THIS CAN’T REALLY BE HAPPENING!!” Meg screamed, “AHHHHHH!” Singing along we both clapped and cheered along with the song.

But I think it’s what you do making my life worthwhile.

Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?

“I will say!” I sang staring at Meg.

“On this day!” She nodded her head to the beat of the song.

That This feeling is ours!

The song came to an end as he paced the stage, “YOU HAVING FUN TONIGHT?!?”

“YEAH!” The crowd called.

His gaze turned towards both Meg and I, “How about you two ladies?” He smiled as both she and I blushed as the spotlight turned towards us. Since we were VIP I guess it was all part of the treatment.

Frantically we both nodded as he chuckled, “Eh heh. Seems like you are enjoying yourselves too! I hope you all are ready to keep this show going!”

“WOOOOO!” we both cried out pumping our fists.

He walked back towards his mic stand, yanking it from it harshly. “Ladies hold on to your panties, and men, for the love of God do the same. Especially if you are the ones wearing panties too!”

The crowd burst into laughter as a few others pointed at each other as if joking around.

“I’m awfully sorry about this, but…Oh just fuck it!!!! Start it up!”  The backup guitarist started playing a darker toned rift, with a slow but sticky tempo. He pulled the mic up, his bright gaze, darkened hitting Meg and I.

I’m closing in on you.

My fingers they twitch

Hot on your trail

Like you’ve flipped a switch

Your silent steps are quieter than that your breathing…

You’re the little prey to monster thats seeking…

I fuel from your hunger your early desires…

Caught in my grasp, what will transpire?

Cause once you think you’ve hidden

Alone you  that you’re fine

That’s when i will catch you…

Then  my Darling…

You’re mine.

The guitar rift deepened as the song progressed. The lights in the area turned from a bright green to a dark red, a single light shining up from the floor illuminated his face, as it was like the devil himself had possessed him.

No….One…

Can hear the cries you make.

No….One…

When your body’s mine to take….

No…One..

Can take away that little ache that’s inside of you..

A dark chuckle arose from his throat sending chills through might body as I saw Meg, jaw dropped and fanning herself as I turned back towards Tom on stage.

Just like..no one…but I,… can….do.

The new verse began.

This little game of cat and mouse…

Is wearing quite so thin

Soon the sweat upon my own brow

Will trickle down your silken skin

The afterglow of the full moon

Will pull more lust from your soul

As the passion is erupted

And you give over all control

Because….

No….One…

No one can hear the cries you make.

No….One…

When your body is mine to take….

No…One..

Can take away that little ache  inside of you..

Just like..no one…but I can do.

And just when your body has been shaken to the core

Just when your body barely off of the floor

Thats when my dear I will have you…

Have you…… begging me for MORE!!!!!

“And well you know the reason why Its because…” He spoke, his voice with a dark chuckle and undertone.

No….One…

No one can hear the cries you make.

No….One…

When your body is mine to take….

No…One..

Can take away that little ache  inside of you..

Just like..no one…but I can do.

He stared right at our VIP booth.

Just like..no one…but I can do.

The final note played as the song as shivers were sent down my spine as he let out the small chuckle from his song and smirked.

“We’re fucked.” stated Meg.

“Majorly.”

“Hope your ovaries are holding steady ladies.” He called to the crowd, “Now how about we speed things up shall we?”

The concert seemed to fly by, one song after the other, upbeat songs, slow romantic ballads and so much more. Finally as the last rift of the final song played a smile crawled on his face as he raised his hand.

“AND GOODNIGHT! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!” I watched as the crowd slowly dispersed.

We watched as he placed his guitar in a case as another man, who looked like a manager slowly lead us down the stair of our VIP booth towards the stairs leading off the stage. Tom’s face glistened from the sweat on his forehead as both Meg and I held our composure as best as possible. His boot echoing off the wooden stage.

“Tom.” stated the manager, “These two ladies are the winner’s of the local radio station’s VIP experience. Try not to give them much of a run around.”

“I won’t Charles.” Tom’s voice lit smooth as he held his gloved hand out to us both, “I don’t think I need to give an introduction to myself, but for good measures,  I’m Tom.”

Both shaking we shook his hand.

“I’m Jennifer I stated.”

“Meg.” she said following suit.

“Well Meg, Jennifer, nice to meet you.” he smirked, “So, congrats and all for winning this experience.I guess I can start your tour.”

“This is the stage.” he twitched a smirk as we stared at him with a “Nah shit, really?” Kind of Look, “I’m kidding with you two.” He laughed, “You know the last VIP experience seemed to be a bit harder since the last two were more into the equipment on the stage.”

We laughed.

“Well that you don’t have to worry about.” I quipped, “Wherever you take us she and I will go.”

“Its really nice to meet you Tom.” stated Meg as we walked behind the stage where the darkened curtains blocked most of the bright lights from the stage which were shutting off one by one, “Today’s actually my birthday.”

“It is now.” He looked at me with a disheartening look and a scolding tone in his voice “You should have said something.”

“Well I was going to-”

“There no worries I was only teasing you.” He laughed patting my back. Still walking in stride the buckles on his boots clicked with each step, “So birthday girl. What did you have in mind?”

“Please don’t ask me that.” she laughed, “That’s a part deep down in my mind that you would NOT want to visit.”  

“I wasn’t born yesterday you know. I know what many a fan thinks about me, writes about me, talks about me…I know..” He smirked, “Look I usually give VIP members little tours and the what nots but since you two are quite..shall I say charming? I want to give you a bit of a more private tour. I actually have a small condo that’s attached to this venue that i’m staying that. I guess an extra side show won’t hurt, now would it?”

“A…A sideshow?” Meg eyed me, her gaze turning back to him, “Like a private…private show?”

His lip twitched in a smirk, “For the both of you, but birthday girl gets the requests…deal?”

He held his hand out.

“Fuck yes!” she screamed grasping his long hand and shaking it frantically, as I laughing did the same in return.

“Any calmer and you’ll be dead.” He laughed, “Okay, let me see if i’m free to go  and I will be back to lead you on with the rest of the “tour” Just stay here. It’ll be about five minutes or so.”

We watched as he slowly took off in the opposite direction, his heels clicking and echoing through the backstage area as Meg grabbed me hugging me tight.

“God I want to thank you girl. Can you believe what might be happening? You and I getting a private experience with Mr. Tall, Dark, British and sexy himself.” Meg squealed.

“Oh more than that.” I laughed, “At least i hope.”

“Hope or wish, either one ladies, I am ready to go.” Tom was behind us smirking and tapping his foot.

“Well that was quick.” I stated, “That’s how I am in some situation. Now come…” stopping mid sentence his eyebrow raised as his mind flew to the gutter at his accidental quip.

“I think I already did.” laughed Meg.

Both she and I were in an emotional mix of excitement as he lead us down a few twists and turns, each hallway darker and darker until finally we walked out the doors onto another open passageway outside and stood in front of a small condo with metal and glass framing. Grabbing a set of keys he slowly unlocked the house and ushered she and I in.

“So…” His voice trailed as the lock on the door clicked shut, his demeanor changing, “Who’s ready for a game of Cat and mouse?”

“What?” my mind flew to the lyrics of his song, “No one.”

“Once again, picking on you. Now as much as I’d love to quickly start this little shebang off, I do feel like I need to be at least a little bit cleaner than I am now.”

Tom turned towards us as an idea popped in his mind, “But…I did say you’d get a show, and a show is what you’ll get. So just kick your shoes off at the door there and leave your stuff on the couch.”

Tom slowly walked over to a large stereo system his heel clicks echoing in the modern day furnished apartment, “It’s a bit too quiet”

With a few flicks of his fingerless leather gloves a low toned alternative rock riff filled the house.

“Follow me.” He gestured towards his bathroom slowly kicking off his belted boots.

Meg eyed me, “Is this real?”  she asked.

Flipping on the lights to the bathroom both our eyes widened and our jaws dropped. This bathroom, around the edge had seats, and what seemed to be in the center of the tiled surroundings an over head squared plated shower head.

“Take a seat darlings.” Slowly slipping off his jacket, throwing it to a pile to the side. He turned a small knob on the inside of the door, the music getting louder in the room, “The real show’s about to begin.”

Turning a silver knob on the opposite wall the water began to pour from the ceiling, the hot steam rolling from the floor as we both slowly stepped backwards taking a seat as suddenly the music changed. A raunchy slow tempoed music filled the air as he slowly took a few steps forward. HIs longer fingers slowly untucking his white undershirt.

“Please tell me I dreaming.” Meg stated, “Better yet no..for once reality is so much better.”

“Oh its real alright.” stated Tom, “I’ve been needing a bit of extra company for a while, and this I say…” he pulled the shirt over his head in one fail swoop. His toned chest and muscular arms glimmering and contrasting against the tight pants that hung on his waist. A small trail of hair leading from his navel to his sweet spot. He ran his fingers over his biceps before flexing it to the side, “Is quite what we all will be wanting.”

“Quite frankly it’s a need.” stated Meg.

Quickly he pulled the belt from his waist pulling it through the loops as it hit the floor with a loud clank as he tossed it to the side.  Slowly he ran his fingers along the rim of his pants before stopping in the middle at the silver button.

Involuntarily Meg and I both found ourselves sitting at the edge of our seat as a chuckle arose from his throat as the metal was pushed through the small loop. The edges of the the pants opening fell to each side as he ran his hands around the waist once more our eyes narrowing as we had realised he had gone commando. Slowly he peeled his pants down, his girth almost shining against the steam as they fell to his feet.

“Guh.” was the only sound to escape Meg’s lips as he winked and smirked.

“You two like what you see?”

We nodded, “Yes…very much so.” I stated.

“Ditto,”replied Meg, “I…I don’t know what to say.”

Standing there wearing nothing but his leather gloves he strides in step, hooking us both with his index fingers under our chins slowly pulling us up to our feet.

“I don’t want to share this alone.” he smiled, “Do you mind joining me?”

“Did you really have to ask?”  

A light hum came from his lips as we looked at each other as if questioning each other to be in our birthday suits in his presence. With a quick nod we came to the understanding, that for him, hell we’d do anything.

As quick, heck even quicker than he had stripped for us, she and I were standing there as he tossed the leather gloves to the side, his hands trailing the small of our backs as he lead us to the water pouring from the ceiling. Being the birthday girl he quickly pulled Meg into a kiss before slowly running the tips of his fingers down her sides.

“Happy Birthday to you.” he began singing in a low tone. The steam filling the room up more as he ran his hand along the edge of her face, “Happy Birthday to you.” His lips trailed her neck. I looked on shivering with anticipation, yet excited for the treatment she deserved on this special day, “Happy Birthday…Dear Meg.” He whispered lowly, “Happy…Birthday To….You.”  Pulling her into another kiss, I listened as the water fell to the floor, the steam thick, billowing as I waited patiently.

After what seemed like they kissed forever, I could see Tom along with my own body were getting pretty happy. Mine from anticipation…his from well…Meg’s lips.

Turning towards me he gestured me to come closer before pulling me into a slow kiss by guiding me by my chin. Nearly on my tip toes I managed to barely reach him before he bent down a little giving me lean way. Pulling away a small smile peaked before he stepped a few steps away from the two of us.

He was erect as the two of us. Well at least for the love of god, we both couldn’t keep our eyes off of his sizeable girth. He slowly steps to a cabinet pulling out a bottle of 2 in 1 soap before walking back towards us. He hands me the bottle as I eye Meg. Suddenly we both smile, an idea hitting us both. Dropping the bottle quickly I grabbed the top of his shoulders pushing him to the side of the water. A mischievous smile forming on his face. “Oh my.” was the only words to escape before we both dropped down on our knees beside him.

“This might be my birthday.” stated Meg, “But we feel like you deserve a gift too.”  Meg’s fingers slowly trailed Tom’s muscular chest before slowly making her way down his navel. My own fingers went in the opposite direction.

“Seems like the show just turned in my- Oh.” His head threw back as suddenly Meg engulfed the tip of his cock. His eyes rolling and looked at me as I leaned over him, my own lips kissing, licking and nipping at his neck. “My god.”

A sharp breath released from him as he slightly moved his legs. Now propped against his elbows Tom I know could now see us both. I giving him an upper body and well Meg, lower. His breath hitched as he gasped, growling. “I did…not expect this.”

It was only a moment of this before his growling increased. Almost sounding like a feral dog, he shifted, “Stop.” he demanded. Quickly she and I shot up.

“Did…did we do something wrong?” Asked Meg, almost shocked by his request.

“No…far from wrong. Jennifer. Bench now. Meg, floor. You first she afterwards.”

“I think we found his feral side.”

“You did more than that daring. How’d you think the song No one came to be?” Slowly hovering over Meg I watched as Tom pulled his hand on the edge of her buttocks before pulling her closer to him, “You asked for this…the both of you.”

My legs crossed tight as I watched him take her. Her nails dug into the tiled floor as he took support on his palms on either side of her. Meg’s breath was sporadic as he thrust into her over and over, the hot steam causing his own sweat minged to drip down as he kissed her lips, diving his tongue into her mouth. Moans and pants escaped as it escalated before long she cried out his name, before, he quickly pulled out, turning towards me.

Still erect he stood walking towards me in stride, Meg still on the floor writing from her own pleasure as he pushed me against the bench spreading my own legs lifting me up he slowly guided himself into me, and after he slowly filled me with his girth he began to thrust. It felt like I was on fire with the steam filling my lungs as he pushed himself harder and harder, as he started whispering the lyrics once more from his song in my ear as now I practically was riding him.

“This little game of cat and mouse… Is wearing quite so thin.” He whispered, “Soon the sweat upon my own brow Will trickle down your silken skin….”  He turned towards Meg who laid on the floor in a daze staring at the ceiling, “She already has had that experience…” he thrust harder, “Now its your turn….”

The moment seemed to flash by so quickly as I felt myself go over the edge, his hot breath on my neck as he himself finally did the same. Collapsing he slowly helped me to the floor.  

It was maybe a good ten minutes  before Meg and I were able to regain our composure. Helping us up to our feet Tom laughed.

“Happy Birthday enough?” He asked.

“Very much so,” replied Meg, “And I guess that a bit of that was given to Jen as well.”

I nodded as he laughed again, “Well..”.he stated, “the show’s not quite over.”

“What do you mean?” asked Meg.

Slowly he held up the bottle of soap with a twisted smirk, “How about a bath?”


End file.
